


Kitchen Congestion

by agentz123



Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cooking/baking, Dad! Donald, Dad! Scrooge, Family, Gen, Recipes, S.H.U.S.H. and F.O.W.L., Team Uncle Week (Disney), Team Uncle Week 2020 (Disney), heritage, sick, team uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: The kids have fallen ill.Team Uncle Week 2020, Day 2 - Cooking/Baking
Relationships: Donald Duck & Hortense McDuck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Bentina Beakley, Scrooge McDuck & Hortense McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Kitchen Congestion

Scrooge looked up from his paperwork in irritation, upset that the deafening clangs and booms from downstairs disturbed him from his filing. Didn’t his confounded kinsmen know that this was due back to the vultures at sundown? 

He pushed himself away from his desk with a growl. Why wasn’t Beakley handling this…? 

Oh, that’s right. She was off at a comrade’s funeral. Scrooge sighed. He wondered how the old bird had the strength to even keep ties with S.H.U.S.H., what with what happened to her daughter and her son-in-law. 

Family is nothing but trouble. 

That nauseating noise was further evidence of such. He continued clomping towards the source, which happened to be in the kitchen. He stabbed the door open with his staff and snapped, “What is all of that bothersome banging -- Beakley’s not gonna be too happy about ye being in her kitchen, Donald.” 

“I know,” Donald strained as he continued to stir the contents of each pot furiously, burning himself in the process. “But the gas in my boat is out. I promise to make up for the increase in the bill…” he muttered, trying to calculate the added expenses in his head. 

“What’s got ye in such a hapless hurry, anyhow?” Scrooge readjusted his glasses. Was that a bone…? 

“All four of the kids are sick. Can you believe that? All four, at the same time.” 

Scrooge gave an undignified squawk. “Well, why dinnae ye say so?” The miser rushed to his nephew’s side at the stove, and put his beak in the pot. It was, in fact, a femur. “Are ye attempting to concoct cock-a-leekie?”

“Yes. I can’t remember all of Mom’s instructions, and I don’t have enough time to go look.” 

Scrooge couldn’t believe that Donald was so attune to his Scottish heritage. His heart twisted in pride, but disgust overwhelmed his brain. “It’s fine. Just...dump whatever this all is out, and I’ll get the proper ingredients.” Scrooge jogged over to the refrigerator and started juggling chicken, onion, garlic, parsley, prunes, leeks, celery, and carrots in order to correctly prepare the soup. 

Working side-by-side, their movements in synchrony as if they had been cooking together for years, the two ducks were able to quickly whip up four bowls of hearty goodness.

“Finished?”

“Finished.”

Donald went to scoop up the tray, but Scrooge intercepted him. Dinnae want the lad burning himself (and wasting 32 dollars and eight cents worth of soup). “Erm, I’ll carry them, nephew. Why don’t you go on ahead and get the door open for me.”

“Kids,” Scrooge called softly once he entered the stuffy space. “Wake up and smell the coffee.”

After the uncles ensured the ducklings gulped every last drop, they retreated to the doorway and watched them drift back to sleep. 

“Thanks, Uncle Scrooge.” Scrooge went to give his nephew a warm look, but noticed how the younger duck’s face scrunched up in preparation for a sneeze. 

“I’ll get another pot started, lad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just Googled “Scottish soups” and cock-a-leekie was one of the results. If this is false information, I apologize and do not mean to offend. Please enlighten me in the comments!


End file.
